Truly Beautiful Colors
by Bastet Leonidus
Summary: While growing up Soul heard nothing kind from anyone in his family other than his older brother Wes. This has caused Soul to have extremely low self-esteem. After hearing a song on the radio he decides to show the world that his colors are truly beautiful
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**_ While growing up Soul heard nothing kind from anyone in his family other than his older brother Wes. This has caused Soul to have extremely low self-esteem. While cleaning the apartment he shares with his friend and Meister Maka a song plays on the radio that has Soul enraptured with it. After hearing the song Soul swears to be himself and to show the world that his colors are just as beautiful.

_**Waning:**_ Slash, mentions of verbal abuse, cursing, lemon in later chapters.

_**Disclaimer****:**_ Does it look like I do?

***grins* I'm going to tell you right now that this is slash and not your typical pairing. You see the character pairing at the top. Yeah well that's the actual pairing. *smirks* Yepp, I've delved into the unusual and have begun writing a ShinigamixSoul fic. Don't like it then bite me and leave the page. Well enjoy my rainbow colored taco friends. *takes a sip of her coffee and begins to type***

* * *

><p>Soul yawned as he walked out of his room after putting his laundry up. Going over to the radio he turned the volume up and hit the power button. He turned around and started to tidy up the living room, not paying attention to the song that started playing.<p>

_**Every day is so wonderful  
>And suddenly, i saw debris<br>Now and then, I get insecure  
>From all the pain, I'm so ashamed<strong>_

Soul looked up. Biting his lip he walked back over to the radio and turned it up louder. Backing up he sat on the couch to listen to the lyrics.

_**I am beautiful no matter what they say  
>Words can't bring me down<br>I am beautiful in every single way  
>Yes, words can't bring me down<br>So don't you bring me down today**_

_**To all your friends, you're delirious  
>So consumed in all your doom<br>Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
>The piece is gone left the puzzle undone<br>That's the way it is**_

Soul gasped and brought his knees up to his chest to wrap his arms around them. Laying his chin on the top of his knees he continued listening to the song. He started to cry softly the more the song played.

_**You are beautiful no matter what they say  
>Words can't bring you down<br>You are beautiful in every single way  
>Yes, words can't bring you down<br>Don't you bring me down today...**_

_**No matter what we do  
>(no matter what we do)<br>No matter what they say  
>(no matter what they say)<br>When the sun is shining through  
>Then the clouds won't stay<strong>_

The tears ran down from his blood red eyes. He tightened his grip around his legs before burying his face in his knees. His shoulders shook and the song continued to play causing his sobs to increase.

_**And everywhere we go  
>(everywhere we go)<br>The sun won't always shine  
>(sun won't always shine)<br>But tomorrow will find a way  
>All the other times<br>'cause we are beautiful no matter what they say  
>Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no<br>We are beautiful in every single way  
>Yes, words can't bring us down<br>Don't you bring me down today**_

Soul lifted his head and stared at the radio the entirety of his eyes were blood shot from the hot tears running down his face. He unwrapped a hand and wiped away the tears before a soft smile came to his face. He decided then and there that he would show the world that he was beautiful. As Soul gets up he smiles and walks into the bathroom to wash up. The last verses of the song float behind him and a serene smile takes its place on his lips.

_**And everywhere we go  
>(everywhere we go)<br>The sun won't always shine  
>(sun won't always shine)<br>But tomorrow will find a way  
>All the other times<br>'cause we are beautiful no matter what they say  
>Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no<br>We are beautiful in every single way  
>Yes, words can't bring us down<strong>_

Soul stretched as he walked back inside the apartment he shared with Maka, walking into his room he put some bags on his bed and walked over to his closed. Opening the doors he started pulling clothes off the hangers and throwing them into a pile. When his closet was empty he walked over to his bed and grabbed the bags before taking out his purchases and hanging them in the closet. Turning around the the remaining bags on his bed, he grabbed them before walking over to his dresser and cleaning it off. Carefully removing everything from the bags he put them on the dresser arranging them to his liking. He smiled as he finished setting his room up before walking over to the stereo he had placed in the corner and put in a CD he had bought on his shopping trip. The song from earlier began to play as Soul began to get everything ready for school the next morning.

_**Don't you bring me down today  
>Don't you bring me down today<strong>_

_**Don't you bring me down today **_

His smile was soft when he finished and he gave a small prayer to what ever God was listening for help in showing his true colors and in hope that everything would work out in the end.

Soul yawned as he curled out of bed before heading to his closet to pick out his outfit for the day. Grabbing a pair of black drain pipes, a purple and pink plaid skirt, and a black tee with pink splotches on it before he headed to the bathroom connected to his room. He took his time under the stream of hot water washing his hair carefully. He stepped out of the shower, drying off before he began to get dressed. Walking back into his room he went over to his dresser and finished getting ready for the day. Glad that Blair and Maka were out of the house he grabbed his jacket and walked out of the door.

At school a small smile played on his lips as he spotted his friends standing in a huddle a little out of the way of the front doors.

"Morning everyone." He spoke softly lifting a hand and waving it.

Everyone turned and their jaws dropped as they got a look at him. Spirit giggled mentally and flounced past them into the school. He needed to get to class early so he could plan out how he was going to tell his secret crush his feelings. Opening the door he blinked and blushed a dark cherry red. Spirit was pinned to the desk with Stein standing between his legs. Soul opened his mouth but nothing came out. He did let out a squeak when Stein's hand disappeared in Spirit's pants. The Weapon and Meister broke apart and looked at Soul, who's face was blood red, Spirit's face began to take on the same hue.

"Soul." Stein coughed backing away from Spirit.

Spirit hopped down from the desk before straightening his clothes. He looked anywhere but towards Soul.

"What uh brings you here Soul." Spirit asked coughing slightly.

"It's Monday. That means school." Soul dead panned.

Stein and Spirit both froze before Spirit took off running out of the classroom. Soul smirked and took his seat at the front of the class. Stein glared lightly. Soul shot him a mocking smirk. The first bell rang and students began to file into class. Soul sighed as they all walked past him ignoring his existence like they always did. He looked up when he felt the presence of someone sitting down beside him, he chuckled seeing Liz in the seat.

"What's up Liz?" He asked in a whisper.

"The usual I guess. Though you seem to have given yourself a makeover." She stated with a whisper smiling softly at her friend.

Soul chuckled. Out of everybody he was friends with in the group, he and Liz had an extremely close relationship. She nudged him with her elbow and looked at him with an arched eyebrow. He gave a small smile in return nudging her as well. She grinned before turning and taking out a piece of paper to write on as Stein began his lesson for the day. Liz slid the paper she was scribbling on over to Soul who took it.

_'So what's with the change Soru-chan?'_

Soul grinned before scribbling something down and passing it back to Liz who took it with a smile.

_'I heard a song that made me realize that no matter what someone says that I am beautiful as myself.'_

She smiled softly as she read this. The two had a lot of common interest and had run into each other at the bookstore one day. After that the two had started meeting allowing them to get to know each other. Over time they had opened up letting the other know their past. Liz knew about Soul's abuse as a child and he knew the secrets she had kept from everyone including her sister Patty.

_'That's great Soru! I'm so glad. -grins- So you plan to do anything about _him_?'_ She asked sliding the paper back.

Soul blushed. Liz was the only person that knew who he liked but that was only because she had caught him starring a while back and had wrestled it out of him.

_'I'm going to tell him how I feel.'_

_'That's great!' _She shot him a smile.

_'If you say so. I don't know how he'll react though. For all I know he could throw me out and I'll have to go back to my family.'_

Liz snorted. _'He won't expel you Soru. Besides, Kidd would let you stay with him if that every happened anyways.'_

_'Really? Even after he found out who I'm crushing on?'_

_'If he knows what's good for him he will.'_

Soul cracked a smile chuckling softly under his breath. The bell rang causing Liz to bolt up and grab Soul by the arm before dragging him out of the room. Liz ran into the girls bathroom and locked the door before turning to a grinning Soul. She squealed and tackled him hugging him tightly. Soul gagged before returning the hug.

"I'm so~ glad you're finally going to be yourself!" Liz squealed again.

Soul chuckled tugging on Liz's hair in an attempt to get the older girl to let go.

"You know if anybody notice's we came in here together they're going to think we're up to something."

Liz glared her face red as she smacked him on the arm. "Don't joke about that Soru-chan!."

Soul giggled softly. "Course on Libeth-kun. Besides you and I know you like a certain big busted and shy Weapon now don't we?"

Liz's face became redder at the nickname as well as the talk about her crush. She glared at the grinning albino.

"Don't make me hurt you Soul Eater." She growled playfully.

Soul chuckled before turning around to unlock the bathroom door. He shot Liz a shark like grin over his shoulder before walking out. She pouted and followed him out. They locked arms before walking down the hallway back to the classroom. When they walked in the entire group crowed around them.

"Soul what are you wearing?" Maka demanded to know.

Soul smirked. "Clothes." He replied causing Liz to snicker.

She huffed and glared at him hatefully before growling and stalking over to hear seat. The others chuckled.

"So what's with the new look? Even though you know you can never look better than me." Black Star spoke up.

"I decided it was time for a change." Soul replied shrugging nonchalantly.

Kidd looked him over before nodding his acceptance. "At least your symmetrical." He mutter to the amusement of those around him.

Tsubaki gave him a knowing smile causing him to blush. "That's not all is it Soul-kun." She stated rather than asked.

The others turned to the blushing albino in question. He shook his head his blush darkening.

"I like somebody too, and well if they can't accept me for me then they're not worth it." He stated his face a dark cherry red.

Tsubaki smiled as did the others. Soul glared at the smiling Weapon before looking pointedly at Liz. She smiled and stepped up behind him.

"He's just so cute~" She squealed. "Isn't he?"

"Oh yeah just so cute." Soul muttered.

Liz snorted and smacked him on the back of the head. "Don't be that way Soru. You can't deprecate yourself like that. What would he say?"

Soul glared his blush darkened considerably. The others looked at him in shock, except Tsubaki.

"It's kind of obvious." The other stated, "He does hang out with Black Star you know."

The others laughed at this comment while Black Star squawked in the background. Soul gave a small giggle and yelped when he was suddenly pulled into a hug by the others. They smiled at him warmly the girls cooing over him while the guys chuckled and ruffled his hair. The bell rang and they ran to their seats. Soul looked over at his Meister and flinched at the glare Maka was giving him. He didn't understand what was wrong with her. Deciding not to think about it he turned his attention to Stein's lesson. His mind flashed back to the scene he had walked in on earlier and he had to stifle a snicker.

The day passed by quickly and soon enough Soul found himself at the basketball court with the others playing ball before going home. As soon as he walked through the door he was ambushed by a furious Maka.

"What the hell is this Soul?" She demanded.

"What the hell is what Maka?" Soul's voice was quiet.

She slapped him, hard. He cupped the throbbing flesh in one of his hands and looked up at the fuming girl.

"I will not have a cross-dressing faggot as my Weapon!" She screamed in his face. "If you plan to continue this shit you can get the hell out of this apartment!"

Soul stood his eyes cold as ice. "If that is what you want then I shall."

Maka smirked thinking she had gotten her way as Soul walked into his room. Her jaw dropped when he walked back out carrying a couple of suitcases. He said nothing to her as he walked by her and out the door. She stood there jaw hanging open in surprise.

"S-Soul?" She whispered.

Soul sniffed before wiping his eyes oh his sleeve. Going up the door he raised his hand and gave a short knock. A few minutes later the door opened showing the smiling face of his best friend Liz. The smile dropped from her face when she spotted the bright red hand print on his face.

"Soul what happened?" She asked her voice cold.

Soul sniffed and gave his friend a watery smile. "Maka didn't like my _change_." He muttered softly.

Liz snarled in anger before she reached out and pulled Soul against her chest murmuring soft words of comfort into his hair. She combed her fingers through his white hair and pulled him inside the house. Going back outside she grabbed his bags and carried them inside to find Soul curled up on the couch nursing his throbbing cheek. She walked over and sat on the couch beside him pulling the sniffling albino to her.

"She had no right to do that to you Soru."

Soul sniffed. "She told me I could either dress the way I use to or I could leave. Well," he gave a watery smile, "I chose to leave."

She cooed softly and began to run her fingers through his hair. He grinned and cuddled into her side before looking up at her with saddened eyes.

"Why did she do that Lizbeth?" He asked in a quiet voice.

She shook her head. "I don't know Soru, I really don't." She replied softly.

Kidd blinked in surprise when he walked into his living room later that day. Lying on the couch were Soul and Liz curled up on the couch asleep like kittens. He smiled softly and walked into the hallway to grab a blanket from one of the closets before going back into the living room to place it around the two friends. He would ask why Soul was over as well as why Soul's stuff was tossed into a random room after the two had woken up. Smiling softly he turned and walked into the kitchen to fix dinner for everybody. A few minutes later Liz and Soul walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Smiling faintly Kidd turned to the two and tilted his head in question.

"What brought you here Soul?" He asked softly starring at the bright red mark on his friend's face.

Liz growled and narrowed her eyes. "His jealous bitch of a Meister hit him!"

Kidd frowned turning to Soul his gold eyes hard. "Is this true Soul?"

Soul nodded shyly not looking up at the now furious son of Death. Kidd walked over to Soul and gripped the albino's chin in a perfectly manicured hand. He forced Soul to look up at him as the Meister began to study his face.

"You will not be going back to her. Understand Soul?" Kidd asked softly his voice hard.

Soul nodded and gave a small whimper. Looking at Liz he cocked his head towards his Weapon and lifted Soul in his arms.

"Come on little one. Let's get you in bed." Kidd spoke gently.

Soul nodded and burrowed his face in Kidd's neck. The other didn't let go of the small albino until Kidd had made it upstairs to a spare guest room that was close to his own. Tomorrow he would take Soul to his father and have the other request a Meister transfer. Kidd knew that there had to be someone who could wield Soul, he sighed and laid the albino on the lush bed and pulled the covers over him before running his fingers through the smaller one's hair. Turning he gave a small smile before leaving the room to call someone. There was a conversation he needed to have with two very close people. Walking downstairs he noticed Liz and Patty having an intense argument as he walked over to the phone. He picked it up and dialed a number he knew very well, it rang for only a few minutes before a very quiet voice answered.

:Hello?:

:Tsubaki. It's Kidd. I need to talk to Black Star.:

:Alright. I'll go get him Kidd-kun.:

He waited for a few minutes before another voice answered.

:Kiddo? What's wrong?:

:I need you to do me a favor and go get everything of Soul's that he didn't grab. I'd send Liz but she might actually kill Maka.: He told the assassin calmly.

Black Star's voice grew concerned. :Why? What's wrong with Soru?:

Kidd growled low in his throat and gripped the phone tightly in his hand. :Dearest Maka didn't like his wardrobe change and decided to give him an ultimatum after she slapped him.:

He was surprised at the answering growl for the other side of the line. :I'll go get his stuff and I'll be over soon.:

:Alright. The doors unlocked just yell when you get here.:

His answer was a click and a dial tone. Placing the phone back in its cradle he turned to find Liz and Patty standing in the door way. He arched a brow in question at the two girls and merely smirked when both of them growled.

"Black Star's gone to get the rest of his stuff." At Liz's opening her mouth to speak he interrupted. "No you can not kill her Liz. Nor you Patty. He is going to stay her for the intermediate future alright?"

Something flashed in Liz's eyes and she smirked before pivoting on her feet and making her way upstairs. Patty and Kidd watched her in confusion before a loud yell was heard followed by a thud and a polite knock on the door.

"Tsubaki and Black Star are here." Kidd muttered making his way to the foyer to let the two in.

Tsubaki stood on one side of the door smiling softly while Black Star was on the ground. Kidd sighed as he stepped to the side allowing Tsubaki in. Black Star jumped of the ground with a shout.

"YAHOO!"

Kidd groaned before grabbing Black Star by a handful of hair and dragging him inside the house. Black Star grinned and allowed the other Meister to pull him inside the house.

"So what exactly happened Kiddo?" Black Star asked dropping Soul's stuff on the couch.

Kidd frowned and sat down crossing his arms over his chest.

"We all know that earlier Soul decided to change the way he dressed right?" They nodded. "Well from what I've been told when Soul arrived home Maka was waiting and they got into a fight. She told him that he was to either stop dressing the way he was or he was to get out. Of course this was after she slapped the shit out of him."

Tsubaki's eyes narrowed as well as Black Star's. Patty started to growl and Liz had an evil smirk on her face as she stared at the group from the stars.

"That the rest of it Black Star?" She asked in a quiet voice.

He nodded and she walked over and grabbed it before going back upstairs. A few minutes later she and a groggy Soul walked back down. Kidd and Black Star both walked over to Soul and wrapped him in their arms. Soul sniffled and started to cry against Kidd's chest.

"I-I'm sorry Basa." Soul whimpered.

Black Star smiled and hugged Soul tighter. "It's not your fault Soru. It's hers."

The others nodded their agreement and soon Soul was being passed around hugged by all of them. When the world finally stopped spinning he found himself curled up in Patty's lap with the childish girl running her fingers through his hair. He smirked to himself when he saw Liz sitting beside Tsubaki, the blonde's face was a light red.

Kidd looked over at him and smiled. Soul tilted his head in question.

"Tomorrow we're going to see my father and get you switched to another Meister. We've agreed," He pointed everybody before continuing, "that you will not be partnered with Maka any longer."

Soul nodded. He was extremely thankful for them and agreed that staying partners with Maka any longer would not be a good thing. He looked at all of them and gave a small serene that had Black Star remembering a time before Maka became the Scythe's Meister.

They stayed like that chatting and catching each other up on different aspects of their lives. Time passed quickly and soon enough the others were being shown to a room where they all quickly fell asleep. Morning came quickly and Soul woke with a quiet groan before rolling out of bed. He made his way downstairs and set to work making breakfast for everyone. Listening for the sound of steps he smiled when Liz walked in her hair a mess and rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Morning Soru~" She said through a yawn.

"Morning yourself Lizbeth." He smiled.

Liz sat down at the table and laid her head down on crossed arms. She gave a big yawn and smiled when Soul put a plate in front of her. Soul returned the smile and put plates down on the table as everybody else began to file into the room. After everybody had eaten Soul began clean up. Kidd stood and helped him clean up. When that had finished they all went their separate ways to get ready for the day. Knowing that he was going to see his secret desire he carefully looked at his selection of clothes. Nodding to himself he pulled out a faded, torn, black pair of skinnies, a pink and black plaid skirt, a tight black short sleeve shirt with a rainbow butterfly on it, and a pair of fingerless gloves. Getting a shower he opened up a small bag and pulled out foundation, eyeliner, eyeshadow, and lip gloss. Looking in the mirror he began to carefully apply everything. Grinning he took a step back and gave a small twirl. He jumped and blushed at a whistle. Tilting his head he smiled shyly at Liz and bounced over to her grabbing his pink and black checkered converse and putting them on.

"Ready to go Soru?" She asked smiling.

"Yepp~! So lets go Lizbeth~!" He chirped bouncing past her downstairs.

The others smiled and together they left heading for Shibusen. After arriving at the school Kidd and Soul separated from the group, who went to class, to head to the Death Room. They walked in to see Shinigami standing in front of his mirror talking to Spirit and Stein who were watching a Meister and Weapon pair go after their first Kishin.

"Father?" Kidd called softly.

The three turned to look and Soul twitched minutely at seeing Stein and Spirit. He grinned and bounced over up the stairs before stopping in front of Shinigami. Kidd followed grinning symmetrically as he stood beside Soul.

"We're here to request a Meister transfer." Kidd spoke first.

"Nyaa~ why's that Kiddo-kun?" Shinigami asked tilting his head.

Soul bowed his head tears beginning to fill his eyes at the thought of why he was here requesting a new Meister to begin with.

"It is our belief that my staying with Albarn-san would be detrimental to my health." Soul spoke his voice thick with sorrow.

He had to stop the blush that threatened when he felt Shinigami's eyes on him. Studying him.

"Why is that Soul-kun?" Shinigami asked softly.

Soul gave a watery smile and looked up at the God of Death.

"She struck me after returning home last night simply because I decided to change the way I am."

Shinigami tilted his head again in thought. "I don't know if we have anyone that can fit your wavelength."

Soul bit his lip bowing his head in sadness. Nobody noticed the bowed heads and whispers flying between the two of them until they both walked up to Shinigami and the others.

"We have an idea. Soul will you change to your Scythe form?" Spirit asked in a soft voice.

Soul nodded somewhat confused and quickly shifted into his Scythe form. Stein reached out and grasped the staff of Soul's form and brought it across his shoulders before smirking.

"I'll take over as Soul's Meister for the time being. Is that acceptable for everyone?" He asked.

Soul tilted his head and studied the Stein's soul wavelength. He smirked when he got an idea. Imagining his soul room he stepped through the door and looked around. It had changed a lot since the incident with the little demon. It still had a black theme to it but it also had splotches of red and orange mixed in with it as well as two large Gothic letters intertwined together on the wall above his piano. His smirk grew bigger as he walked over to the piano and sat down. Cracking his knuckles he closed his eyes and his fingers began to move. His body swayed to the tune that he played and his mind wondered to the outside world wondering if any of them could hear it.

Kidd smiled when he heard the first notes that Soul began to play. He closed his eyes and tilted his head up listening to the music wrap around him. Music he hadn't heard since the final fight with Asura. He wet his lips with his tongue when the full brunt of the music washed over him. He understood damn well what that particular tune entitled and his mind wondered to his own lover.

Stein and Spirit looked at each other and Spirit gave Stein a soft smile causing the scientist to give one of his own actual smiles instead of his usual smirk. Stein held his arm out and Spirit walked over and and wrapped his arms around Stein's waist laying his head on the scientist's shoulder. They listened to the music with their eyes closed.

Shinigami had his eyes closed behind his mask as he listened to the music he knew came from Soul. He wondered who the albino was playing for though. Listening to the music he could remember the first day that Soul was brought to Shibusen. He had been met directly with Soul's family to enroll him into the academy. Oddly enough it was two with them that had him worried for his life. One looked at him much like Stein usually did. The other stared as if she could see directly into his soul. He shuddered but then his thoughts turned to the young Scythe. Soul was an interesting person and the God couldn't help but want to know more about the Weapon.

Soul slowly began to stop playing. He smiled softly and stretched to get the kinks out of his back. Standing he walked over and ran his fingers reverently over the intertwined Gothic letters before he left his soul room and returned to human form. His smile became a little wider when he looked over the group in the Death room. He wet his lips when everyone to turned to look at him.

"Uh... Hi?"

Kidd couldn't help it and snorted in laughter. Stein smirked and Spirit shook his head smiling. Shinigami clapped his hands together causing everyone to turn to him.

"If all participants are in agreement then Stein will be Soul's new Meister for an undetermined amount of time." He received nods from all of them causing him to bounce. "Then it's settled. Soul Eater Evans is now the Weapon of Franken Stein."

* * *

><p><strong>*slurps up the last of her coffee and leans back in her chair to stretch* Well I'm finished with the first chapter. See the little button below. Yeah that button, see you're such a smart taco. Click it and tell me what you think. If ya don't then I'll feed you to the pit of rabid starving plot bunnies. As on the others I've written I only accept helpful criticism so if you don't like it, you can click either the back button or the exit button. Your choice. *grins* Can you guess a couple of the sup pairings that've been hinted at. If you do I'll give you a cookie~. I would give you a taco but that's cannibalism my lovely rainbow colored taco friends. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone~! I'm so sorry for the long wait. *cries* I didn't mean to make ya'll wait for my little chapter. *grins and waves around a huge bottle* But I have finished~! *tilts head and smiles brightly* Thank you ever so much for not getting impatient with me. I LOVE YOU ALL~! *giggles* I'm just a little hyper at the moment. I'm a senior in high school and I'm no longer in Spanish, I have three months of school left before I graduate and I go to live with my brother. Don't worry my lovely readers, I shall still be updating. I will not leave the story alone I- **

**Soul: *hits Pumpkin in the head with a frying pan before sighing* So not cool. *shakes his head***

**Crona: S-Soul-k-kun… What are we going to do now?**

**Soul: *smirks evilly* Tie her up and leave her.**

**Stein: *walks in and blinks* Not going to ask. So… Who's going to do the disclaimer?**

**Spirit: *runs in waving his arms* I WILL!**

**Death the Kidd: GothicPumpkin does not own Soul Eater or any of the characters that belong in the manga/anime. **

**Spirit: *pouts and clings to Stein crying* Stein~! Kidd took my disclaimer! **

**Stein: *turns his screw and looks at Spirit with a smirk* I'll make you feel better Sempai… Don't worry. *crazed glint***

***wakes up and clutches head pouting* Evil Soru…. ON WITH THE STORY!**

_**Warning; Contains slash (male on male pairings) Hints of sex and other such defiling acts. OoC characters as well as OC.**_

* * *

><p>Soul smiles softly as he walks through the kitchen preparing breakfast for himself, his Meister, and Spirit. A loud thud comes from upstairs and he stifles a giggle. Stein has been his Meister for a couple of weeks now and it was actually much better than Maka. Another thud comes from upstairs causing him to walk over to the corner and grab the broom before slamming it into the ceiling.<p>

"NO SEX BEFORE BREAKFAST!" He yells.

A few minutes later, a ruffled looking Spirit and a smirking Stein came downstairs. Soul shakes his head giving a small giggle as he set the table. Spirit smiles and walks over to Soul, ruffling the albino's hair; Spirit kisses Soul softly on the side of his head. Soul tilts his head to smile up at the Death Scythe. This causes Stein to snicker and when the two looked at him, he bends over laughing. Holding up a finger to signal for them to wait, he tries to calm his breathing. When he can speak, he looks up at them his golden green eyes bright with laughter.

"You two look like one happy family."

Soul and Spirit look at each other before smirking. Stein noticing the look takes a step back, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. Spirit's smirk widens and he launches himself at the wary scientist, wrapping his arms around the others neck.

Soul falls into his chair laughing. He smiles at the scene, trying to stifle his laughing before he stands up to get ready for school. When his laughter finally subsides he stands and heads upstairs, skirting around the struggling couple in the way. After getting a shower and dressing Soul makes his way back downstairs to eat. Stein looks up from his coffee as Soul walks in and waves a hand, motioning for him to take a seat.

"Are you ready to go back to school, Soul?" Spirit asks.

"I am," Soul, tells him poking at his food. "I think anyways. It's been a week since everything's happen, but how are the others going to take it?"

Stein sighs and reaches over smacking Soul in the back of the head. The albino squawks and glares at him. Stein returns the glare with a deadpanned look.

"They'll take it the same way they took the other news." The scientist tells him.

Spirit nods in agreement when Soul looks over at him.

"He's right. Now eat and stop poking at it like Stein with his experiments." Stein glares.

Soul laughs and takes a bite of eggs. Soon enough all three of them are finished and leaving for Shibusen. After being allowed to go on ahead Soul turns back to them with a smirk.

"Bye Mom, Dad~" Soul shouts running.

Stein and Spirit both pause and look at each other.

"Glad to know he feels okay enough to joke with us." Stein says dryly.

Spirit chuckles before shaking his head and smiling at the scientist.

"You are the one that told him we looked like one happy family. Now come on before a fight breaks out."

Stein nods and the two quickly hurry knowing that if they were not there to distill the hostility then a fight would break out. Luckily, they arrived before that could happen; the bell rang prompting students to their first periods. A quick kiss between the two of them had them both parting ways, Stein to the classroom and Spirit to the Death Room.

Lunch comes soon enough and Soul tells everyone he would see them later before he heads to the Death Room to eat with Spirit and Stein. Spirit laughs as Soul runs into the room sliding to a stop behind him as Stein walks in behind him with a slight twitch.

"What's the matter Stein?" Spirit asks with a small smirk.

Stein looks at him with a deadpanned expression before pointing to the giggling albino behind him.

"He thought it would be funny to call me Dad in front of a crowd of Freshman Meisters."

Spirit cracks up at this and bends over laughing. Stein lunges for a laughing Soul wanting to strangle him, he ducks behind the mirror that stands in the middle of the room hiding from the twitching scientist. He leans his head out from behind the mirror and sticks his tongue out at Stein. Stein glares and makes another lunge for the Weapon. Soul squeaks and dives from behind the mirror into a hard chest. He looks up, his eyes widening when he sees whom he collided against. He stumbles and almost falls except for an arm around his waist.

"H-Hello Shinigami-Sama." Soul stutters blushing.

Shinigami tilts his head as if smiling and helps Soul to stand.

"Hello Soul-kun. How do you enjoy having Stein as a Meister?" Shinigami asks energetically.

Soul gives a small shy smile. "I do, Shinigami-sama."

Shinigami chuckles and releases Soul before stepping around the albino to Spirit.

"SHINIGAMI-CHOP!" Spirit yells and clutches his head pouting up at Shinigami.

"What was that for?" He asks as he continues pouting.

"I felt like it." You can hear the smug smirk in his voice.

Spirit sulks and latches onto Stein demanding that the scientist soothes the pain. Soul snickers before squeaking and ducking behind a chuckling Shinigami at Stein's growl.

"What's got you so upset Stein?" Shinigami asks chuckling.

Stein looks at the giggling albino with narrowed eyes. "He called me Dad in front of the new Meisters."

Soul laughs. "Nuu~ I called you Daddy. There's a difference." He breaks down laughing tears rolling from his eyes.

Shinigami shakes his head in amusement. You can see the differences in the three of them after only a week. Stein's taking Soul on as a Weapon had been a wise decision.

"SORU-CHAN!" Soul looks up with wide eyes.

Liz flies through the door and heads straight for the shocked albino sending them both flying to the ground. Behind her Patty, Kidd, Black Star, and Tsubaki followed. Soul groans under Liz and waves at the others.

"Hey guys." Soul smiles.

Black Star chuckles and walks over before lifting Liz off Soul, helping the albino off the ground. Smiling widely Black Star pulls Soul into a large hug.

"How are you Soru?"

"I'm good Basa~" Soul beamed.

Black Star chuckles again and steps back allowing the others to get a hug. After everyone had gotten a hug, they sit on the floor in a circle talking about different things. The adults in the room watch them as they catch up and pass on the latest gossip.

"So how's Maka?" Soul asks almost shyly.

The others share a look. Liz bites her lip giving Soul a small frown.

"She's... different." Liz finally tells him.

"Albarn Maka has gone on a rampage against all things that are different." Kidd states plainly.

The others nod in agreement.

"She's pissed because not only did you come out of the closet as gay but you dumped her as a Meister." Tsubaki explained.

Soul sighs frowning at the news. He knew Maka had issues but he had hoped that she would not go as far as this.

"Has she gone after ya'll?"

They shake their heads and Soul gives another sigh. They all share a small smile before their topic turn to happier things. Stein and Spirit were having a conversation between themselves.

"I'm telling you it's the truth Stein." Spirit hisses quietly.

"There is no way it is." Stein hisses back.

Spirit purses his lips and growls. "Soul likes Shinigami-Sama!"

Stein snorts. "He does not."

Spirit smirks. "I'll show you because his reactions are exactly like mine were when I was crushing on you."

Stein leans back, crossing his arms over his chest. Spirit darts forward and kisses him chastely before turning around and grabbing Soul.

"Got to talk to ya kid." Soul blinks curiously.

Spirit drags the albino to the other side of the room before turning to him. "Answer me honestly alright?" Soul nods.

He takes a deep breath before looking Soul directly in the eyes. "Do you like Shinigami-Sama?"

Soul looks up at Spirit his eyes wide, mouth open slightly in shock.

"Wh-Why do you say that Spirit?"

Spirit grins and pats Soul on the head.

"Probably because every time you see him you blush and stutter like mad." Soul tried to glare.

Spirit chuckles and ruffles Soul's hair gaining a pissed off growl from the smaller Scythe.

"Why don't you tell Shinigami-Sama how you feel about him?" Spirit asks arching a brow.

Soul's face pales and he stares up at Spirit with horror. "I'm not doing that!" He screams getting looks from everyone in the room. His face turns red and he looks away from everybody.

Spirit laughs and pulls him into a hug. He gives everyone a big grin and shakes his head, he looks over at Stein and smirks smugly his eyes telling the scientist 'I told you so.' Stein's eyes narrow and he nods his head before he reaches up and begins turning his screw at a rapid pace his brain flying through information gathered within it. He catches Spirit's eyes again before nodding swiftly. At the answering flash in his Weapon's eyes, he stands and makes his way swiftly from the room.

Shinigami watches their interactions from behind his mask, his eyes narrowed in thought before he turns to watch Spirit tease Soul about something the two weapons were talking of. Trying not to appear as if he was listening Shinigami tries to hear what Soul and Spirit were talking about. He looks around at the others and sees them distracted. Giving a smirk, he makes his way stealthily over to Spirit and Soul.

"You should tell him Soru." Spirit chirps.

Soul's face turns a dark red and he shakes his head.

"I can't do that! He'll hate me!" Soul replies.

Spirit shakes his head at this and pulls Soul into a hug.

"He won't hate you baby. I promise." He soothes.

Soul shakes in his arms tears starting to appear in his bright red eyes.

"How can you be sure?" He asks Spirit softly. "How can you be absolutely sure that he won't hate me?"

Shinigami's eyes narrow in thought trying to figure out who it was that had his Soul in tears. He stops and blinks.

'**Mine? Since when has Soul been mine?' **Shinigami thinks to himself.

'_**Since the moment you saw him that beautiful albino has been yours.'**_ Whispers the darker side of him.

Shinigami mentally shakes his head. It was not true and he knew it. Soul was too young for him and the young male had so much going for him.

'_**You know that isn't true.'**_ The voice replies chuckling. _**'He was given to us. You've just been too blind to see it.'**_

Shinigami's eye twitches behind his mask. The voice spoke the truth but that still did not mean he could do anything to the albino. Besides, from the sound of it Soul was in love with someone else. He shakes his head and tunes back in to the conversation between Spirit and Soul.

"Will you please just trust me Soul?" Spirit nearly begs.

Soul shakes his head, his face a blood red. Shinigami blinks wondering what he had missed. Spirit whines softly.

"Please! It's bound to make him notice you!"

"I want him to notice me for me! Not some-some whore!" Soul nearly shouts.

Shinigami blinks wondering what he missed of the conversation. He closes his eyes before they shoot open at the thought of Soul in the type of clothes that Spirit was describing to the completely embarrassed albino. Soul whines and shakes his head not wanting to wear those clothes. Spirit smirks at him.

"Aww…" Spirit finally gives in with a sigh.

Soul smiles in relief and hugs him.

"I don't need any new clothes and I don't want him wanting me for only my body. I want him to want _me_ and just me." He explains to the red-haired Scythe.

Spirit gives a soft smile and hugs Soul tightly.

"Alright Soul, I understand." Spirit replies quietly.

Shinigami frowns behind his mask at the sight of Spirit and Soul hugging but he knew the two were close and he knew also that Spirit was happily in a relationship with Stein. Narrowing his eyes, he tries to think of something that would allow him to get to know Soul better. Thinking back to when he first met the albino he remembers a slight reluctance to leave his brother and those two creepy females. Walking over he coughs and waits for Spirit and Soul to realize he was there.

Soul looks up at the sound of a cough and jumps at the sight of Shinigami standing beside him. Spirit laughs at Soul's reaction and stifles his snickering as Soul's face slowly starts to turn red. Shinigami grins behind his mask at the sight of Soul's red face. He tilts his head and gives his usual chuckle.

"I was wondering Soul-Kun." He starts.

Soul's eyes fill with confusion and a slight fear of what Shinigami-Sama was wondering.

"Since you're the only one that never has any family come that perhaps you have a few family members that you would want to come visit you?" He asks the albino.

Soul is relieved and gives a shark like grin.

"I've got a brother and two cousins that I would love to see." He replies.

Shinigami gives an accepting nod.

"Then perhaps you should write to them. Invite them here."

Shinigami claps his hands together and giggles happily.

"I look forward to meeting them."

Soul nods and his smile soften as his cheeks pink. He bows to Shinigami before giving Spirit another hug and running from the room. Shinigami watches him go, appearing not to, as his eyes stay glued to him until he could not see the albino anymore. He turns to Spirit and starts a conversation with his Death Scythe.

Soul bounces into his room back at Stein's house and heads to the desk he had put against the wall. Pulling out a pen and notebook, he taps the end of the pen against his lips as he thinks of what to write.

_Dear Wes,_

_ I know you might not be able to make it dearest brother but I would like to invite you to Shibusen. It is a wonderful place and I would love for you to see it. So much has changed since we have last seen each other and I wonder if you shall still accept me. If you are able to come brother I would be ecstatic, however I know that you are extremely busy so if you are unable to come I understand, although , I would still very much enjoy hearing from you and what you have been up too._

_ Always your brother,_

_ Soul Eater Evans _

Soul smiles as he reads over the letter before he folds it neatly and places it to the side. Turning to a clean sheet of paper, he licks his lips and grins at the reaction his twin cousins would give at his letter. He had known the two females for years and had in fact grown up with them. They along with his brother were the only ties to his past that he cared enough for to miss.

_Dearest Madness and Bast,_

_ I can just imagine your faces when you receive this letter. I am sorry for not contacting you earlier to let you know that I was all right. Please forgive me my twins. I am writing now to rectify that and to invite you to Shibusen Academy. I know that Wes might be unable to make the visit but I truly hope that I will get the chance to see my two oldest friends. I have so much to tell you and I wonder what your reactions to the news will be. I cannot wait to see your face when you next lay eyes on me. Until we see each other again._

_ Always yours,_

_ Soru_

Soul grins and reads the letter before nodding and folding it as he had the first one. Grabbing an envelope, he places his letter to Wes inside and closes the flap before he pulls out a small kit. Giggling happy at the chance to use it again he opens it and pulls out a black and red mixed candle and a pack of matches. He lights the match and purrs at the smell of sulfur before he lights the candle. He quickly pulls out a small stamp and places it beside the letter. Picking up the candle he tips it, allowing the mixture of black and red wax to drip down onto the envelope, he grabs the stamp and quickly presses it against the cooling wax before pulling away. He looks down and smiles at the imprint of an S and E intertwined around a scythe. Picking up his pen, he places it against the envelope.

To Wesley Lysander Evans. (1)

Soul chuckles and places the envelope to the side before he takes the other one and repeats the same process, but what he writes down on the envelope is different.

To Bast and Madness.

Soul grabs both envelopes and bounces from his room to the post office with a bright happy smile. As he walks, he doesn't notice the lustful looks given to him by several of the males that he passes. He dances into the post office and walks up to the counter in the front.

"I would like to mail these two letters please." He tells the worker behind the counter.

The worker looks at him, his eyes traveling up the lithe form of the albino, he smiles, takes the two offered letters from the cross-dressing male, and gives a flirtatious smile that Soul does not notice.

"Alright miss. Is that all?" He asks licking his lips.

Soul nods and smiles brightly.

"Yes and thank you." He chirps before dancing from the post office. He needed to return to the school before Liz came looking for him.

(Time skip: 2 weeks Setting: Death Room after school)

Soul squeals as two identical letters arrive for him. He tackles Spirit and grabs the letters before darting behind Shinigami to read them. He flips the envelopes over knowing that the only difference would be the seals. Smiling he notices the seal that Madness uses. Carefully he peels the envelope open and pulls out the letter. Chuckling at the heavy and thick parchment, he unfolds the letter and smiles at the blood splats randomly dotting the page in decoration. She must have been in the middle of something when she wrote this.

_Soru!_

_How've you been, bub! Do you have that candy I like so much? If so then consider yourself forgiven! (but feel free to set out the 'drinks', alright bub?) Shi-bu-sen? Sounds nice. About Wes.. what if I said that we had a little... *cough**cough* secret meeting..? Yeah don't be surprised if he doesn't show. -Wait. Oldest friends? Who you callin old. Like O.M.G. guys! News~! Like, are you pregnant or finally wearing that, like, totally awesome outfit I got you? Like, you know, like the one you said that you'd, like, neva wear eva? Looking forward to it Great White! See ya soon and tell your boyfriend that I'm a vegetarian._

_Love you long time,_

_Mad_

Soul laughs to himself as he finishes reading Madness letter before he places it back in the envelope and sets it to the side. He smirks as he picks up the other one and flips it over. He gently breaks the seal and pulls out the letter written on blood red parchment.

_**My little Soru,**_

_** I can't wait to see you! So much has happened and I do hope that you have Mad's candy. Ooo! Do you have any pocky? And I am not old damn it! Sweet god of Yaoi! You better not be calling me old boyo. So what's this news you got for us? I guess I'll have to wait till I get there to find out. About Wes… Um… Him and Mad had a bit of a… talk… so he might not be coming. Well we'll be seeing you in about three days time after you get these letters… Oooo pretty… Talk to you later…. Shiny…"**_

_** See you soon,**_

_** Bast**_

Soul smiles happily before he replaces the letter in its envelope. He stands and waves at the adults staring at him, though he did not know for sure if Shinigami was staring. His cheeks darken at the thought of Shinigami watching him. He shakes his head and waves the two letters around happily.

"My cousins will be here in three days!" He chirps.

Spirit and Stein look at each other Spirit grinning happily. Soul had been down these last couple of weeks because he was worried that he would not receive a reply from anyone. To see him smiling and happy was a relief after the depressed attitude that he had been in.

"Well then," Shinigami chirps. "we should find them a place to sleep should we not?"

Soul giggles and smiles up at Shinigami brightly.

"You can just give them an apartment… They probably won't leave for a while." His eyes widen before narrowing in a mischievous smirk. "You should make sure the apartment is empty though."

Shinigami blinks in question before shrugging. He knew of a building that fit Soul's specification.

"Alright, there shall be a place for them when they get here."

Soul squeals and hugs Shinigami tightly before he jumps back his face a dark red.

"Um… Thank you." He murmurs before running out of the room.

Shinigami frowns in thought from behind his mask. He wondered what Soul's reaction was about. He glances over at Spirit and he notices the red-haired male studying him intently. He grins behind his mask and turns to Spirit.

"What was that about?" He asks the redhead.

Spirit snickers before shrugging.

"No clue Shinigami-Sama." He grins. "I gotta get home so I can fix dinner tonight. It's my turn."

Spirit darts out of the Death Room laughing. Shinigami twitches already planning to Shinigami Chop Spirit tomorrow. Shinigami shakes his head before he heads to the mirror and begins his nightly overlook of Death City.

(The next morning)

Soul mewls, as he is shaken awake.

"What-What is it?" He asks with a yawn looking up.

Spirit grins as he looks down at the young man he considered a son.

"You got another letter sweetheart." He replies holding out the black envelope.

Soul sits up and takes the letter yawning as he flips it over to look at the seal. His eyes widen at the sight of the seal before he screams happily and bounces up and down on the bed happily. Spirit shakes his head thinking the letter was from his brother before he ruffles Soul's hair and leaves the room with a smile.

**Boyo,**

**Imagine my surprise when I get a couple of letters telling me they were going to Shibusen to see my grandbaby. I'm disappointed Soru, don't you want your Granny Maba to come see you? Speaking of I'm going to have a talk with your parents about treating you right. Any who I'll be coming with the girls to see you. Don't worry though. I won't be caught. Your Granny Maba ain't no amateur witch, you're little boyfriend won't find out about me. Nor will your little friends. Take care now my little witch-scythe. Granny Maba will be there soon.**

**Love you boyo,**

**Granny Maba**

Soul blushes at the letter before smiling brightly. He giggles and jumps out of bed looking forward to the day after tomorrow. Heading to his closet he pulls out today's outfit before bouncing from the room to the bathroom. He hums under his breath as he starts to get ready. He left the room humming still under his breath. He dances downstairs and absent-mindedly hugs both Stein and Spirit before sitting down at the table. He giggles happily, Spirit smiles and sets a plate of food down in front of Soul and chuckles when Soul starts munching away happily at the food. When he finishes he hops up from the table and grabs the finished dishes before heading to the sink to wash them before they had to leave.

Soul skips happily bouncing along the road humming under his breath happily as he makes his way to the school. Spirit and Stein follow with a grin watching the happy cross-dressing albino child. Spirit chuckles and leans against Stein as they walk. Stein wraps his arm around Spirit's waist and presses a kiss to his temple.

"You're happy with this?" Stein asks Spirit softly.

Spirit nods and smiles happily up at Stein and giggles.

"I'm very happy. He's like a son." He replies.

Stein nods and chuckles gently.

"Yeah it's true." Is the soft reply.

Soul turns to look at them with a smile on his face. He waves, bouncing happily when Spirit and Stein both wave back. He yelps when he stumbles before he blushes a dark red and runs up the steps of Shibusen Academy. Spirit and Stein make their way sedately up the steps laughing at the look of terror on Soul's face as Liz made her way over to the Weapon an evil smirk plastered on her face. Stein and Spirit look at each other, Stein with a bemused expression and Spirit with a bright smile. They both look back over at Soul and grin when the albino yells and tries to run as the blonde haired Weapon grabs him and starts dragging him behind her into the school. Spirit giggles and shakes his head at the two before leaning up and kissing Stein on the cheek.

"See you at lunch?" Spirit asks with a small smile.

Stein chuckles, pulls Spirit close to him, and gives him a light kiss.

"Of course Sempai." He replies.

Spirit blushes and pulls out of Stein's hold before smiling shyly.

"See you then…." He murmurs.

Stein chuckles again as Spirit races off inside the building. He grins and begins to make his way to the classroom his hand coming up to twist the screw sticking out of his skull. He walks into the classroom an insane grin on his face. The entire class as a whole shudders at the look on Stein's face. Almost as one the entire class prays that they'll get out with their sanity relatively intact.

The first half of the day passes as normal, nothing out of ordinary happening other than Kidd's sudden tackling of the insane scientist. When the bell for lunch rings, Liz and Soul pack up their things and start towards the Death Room talking about Kidd's sudden fit.

"Whatever it was I wonder if it'll happen again." Liz smirks.

Soul chuckles and shakes his head. "I think I heard him shouting something about symmetry but Kidd wouldn't be crazy enough to tackle Stein would he?"

Liz turns to him eyebrow arched in silent question. Soul blushes before sighing.

"Alright… So maybe he would…" He admits slowly.

Liz snorts. "There's no maybe to it. We both know he'd do it in a heartbeat."

"Does Kidd even have a heartbeat?" Soul asks tilting his head.

Liz blinks before shrugging. "We could ask Black Star."

"Why would Black Star know?" Soul asks in confusion.

Liz stops and turns to her albino friend. She sighs and shakes her head.

"You are so naïve you know that?"

Soul pouts and crosses his arms over his chest and looks away from her. She sighs, places a hand on his shoulder, and shakes her head, chuckling slightly.

"Black Star and Kidd are together honey." She tells him.

He stops and looks at her with shock.

"You're lying!"

She shakes her head stifling her laughter.

"No honey I'm completely serious."

He whimpers and resists the urge to stomp his foot childishly.

"That's not fair. Why does Basa get to have the one he's lusting after while I'm stuck in the lusting zone?" He whines.

Liz giggles and smiles.

"Maybe because he wasn't scared to go after the one he wanted. Besides it's Black Star… Damn bluenette's not at all fucking subtle."

Soul laughs at this and shakes his head sighing softly in sorrow.

"I guess… I guess I'm just too sure that I'll be shot down and that he'll make me leave."

Liz sighs and looks at Soul knowing that nothing she said would reach her small, albino friend. She smiles sadly, wraps an arm around Soul's shoulder, and shakes her head when he looks up at her. Soon enough the duo reaches the Death Room and Liz pushes the door open to let them inside.

Death smiles happily and chirps when he spots Liz and Soul walking into the room. Spirit stands and pounces on Soul causing the albino boy to blush and smile. They have a brief conversation before the three head over and sit down on the couch.

"Matta~ Soru-chan~! How was class?" Shinigami asks clapping his hands together.

"It was the same as usual. Stein was insane… He threatened to 'dissect' the next idiot to interrupt his lecture." He replies shaking his head.

Shinigami frowns behind his mask when he notices that Soul did not look at him any. He studies Soul trying to figure out why the albino was seemingly ignoring him.

"Do you know when your cousins are supposed to get here?" Shinigami asks trying to get the albino to look at him.

Soul smiles and looks towards him but not at him. He shakes his head, snow-white hair falling into veiled red eyes.

"Oh yes. They'll be here after tomorrow. When exactly is something I don't know." He replies politely.

Shinigami's eye starts to twitch behind his mask. He growls mentally, wondering why Soul wouldn't look at him, instead he gives his normal response before whacking Spirit on the head. Spirit yelps and looks up at Shinigami with a sulk.

"Do you have to do that?" He asks with a sulky growl.

Shinigami giggles and bounces away ignoring the glare from Spirit. He giggles and dances around the room humming happily.

Soul sighs and watches Shinigami out of the corner of his eye. He blushes a dark red and glares at Liz, who giggles and nudges him in the side.

"Shush!" He hisses.

She giggles and smirks. His blush darkens and he frowns. She gives a small sad smile at the look on his face before she hugs him tightly.

"Everything will be fine Soru. I promise." She whispers, her lips pressed to his ear.

He smiles softly and pulls away from her with a sad look in his eyes. He chuckles and kisses her cheek before standing. He runs a hand through his hair before shaking his head.

"Maybe, but it doesn't matter. I'll talk to you later Lizbeth. I'm not feeling too well so I'm going to skive off the rest of school and go home." He murmurs softly.

She sighs and nods in assent. "I'll tell Stein then."

Soul nods and grabs his bag before he walks out of the room, he starts walking towards the entrance when Maka stops him.

"Soul Eater," She growls, "how dare you leave me? How could you!"

Soul sighs and shakes his head staring at the furious girl in front of him.

"You made me choose Maka. It's your fault. You couldn't accept the real me, you wanted the person I was forcing myself to be."

She stares at him her dull green eyes wide and quickly filling with tears. He stares at her with disinterest noticing similarities. He was going to have to speak with Spirit concerning his observations. He sighs and gives her a bittersweet smile the darker parts of his personality trying to shine. He shakes his head and walks past the nearly crying girl.

"You lost your chance Maka. You might be able to be my friend again after you learn to accept me but you will never be my Meister again, that I swear."

She whimpers and stares down the hall, tears slowly falling down her face, the drops hitting her boots.

Soul smells the salt of her tears and his heart hardens knowing that she was only feeling sad because she no longer had anyone to boss around like a slave.

"Good bye Maka, I hope you have a good life." He murmurs quietly.

He walks away as Maka slides to her knees crying quietly. Breathing in the outside air, he closes his eyes, and whispers a quiet prayer that his grandmother had taught him. He opens his eyes and starts down the stairs and heads home.

He walks inside the house and heads straight to his room in the back of the house. He locks the door behind him and kicks off his shoes. He lies down on his bed and stares at the white ceiling lined with zigzagging black stitches. Sighing softly he rolls over and buries his face in his pillow. His shoulders shake as he sobs into his pillow tears soaking the fabric until he finally cries himself to sleep.

Spirit sighs as he walks inside. Rotating his shoulders, he slips off his shoes and walks towards Soul's room to check on the small albino. He knocks on the door and frowns when he does not get an answer. Opening the door, he looks inside and smiles softly at the sight of the Weapon curled up asleep. He walks into the room and over to Soul. He frowns at the tear tracks on the albino's face, bending down he places a light kiss on his forehead before pulling the covers up over the sleeping form. He walks back out, closing the door behind him, and heads towards the kitchen. He jumps when he feels a pair of arms wrap around him before leaning back into the large firm chest of his lover and previous Meister.

"Soul's in his room asleep. He cried himself to sleep by the looks of it." Spirit murmurs softly.

Stein sighs and holds Spirit tighter. Spirit mewls at the action and tilts his head back to look in the golden eyes of the scientist holding him.

"We're going to have to do something." Stein murmurs. "I can't stand to see him so depressed like this."

Spirit nods and turns in Stein's arms to lean up and kiss him softly on the cheek. Stein chuckles and buries his face in the red head's neck breathing in his soothing sent.

"You have a plan Sempai?" Stein asks with a grin.

Spirit pouts. "Why do you ask that?"

Stein snorts and pulls back to look at Spirit and he gives a playful smirk.

"Simply put, I know you and I know that the person you show the world is not who you truly are. I've been inside your soul Sempai. I know who you are, what you're like."

Spirit blushes and chuckles sheepishly. He grins and nods patting Stein on the chest playfully.

"Yeah… There is always that." He giggles.

Stein chuckles, kisses him deeply causing the Death Scythe to mewl and wrap his arms around Stein's neck, and presses close to him. Stein smirks into the kiss and swipes his tongue along Spirit's bottom lip, he parts his lips moaning when Stein slips his tongue past them and proceeds to probe every inch of the red head's mouth causing the Scythe to become weak in the knees and lean against Stein to keep his balance. Stein pulls back, gives Spirit's lips a last lick, and smirks in triumph at the flushed and glazed look the red head was sporting.

"You like that Sempai?" Stein purrs his eyes dark with lust.

Spirit mewls and nods, green eyes glazed, and his breath coming in short pants.

Stein smirks and slides his hands down Spirit's back before they reach his ass. He slides his hands further down giving Spirit's ass a hard squeeze, causing him to moan low in his throat, before cupping the back of Spirit's thighs and lifting the smaller male off the ground. Spirit squeaks and wraps his legs around Stein's waist moaning when he feels the hard erection pressed against his ass. Stein smirks and nips Spirit's neck before he starts to walk towards their shared bedroom doing everything he knew that would drive the red head insane with pleasure. He throws the door open and smirks down at the moaning Scythe in his arms before walking into the room kicking the door shut behind him.

Soul shudders and moans softly as he rolls over waking up slowly. He sits up hair a mess and rubs his eyes to remove the sleep from them. He pulls the blanket tighter around him before realizing that the blanket was at the bottom of the bed when he fell asleep earlier. He chuckles softly, smiling as he realizes that either Stein or Spirit covered him up, quickly coming to the realization that it would have been Spirit since he usually got home before Stein did. He gets out of bed and stumbles over to his closet before pulling out an outfit and heading to the bathroom. He puts the clothes on the counter and strips before turning the water on for the shower. A few minutes after turning on the water steam starts to fill the bathroom. He climbs into the shower and starts to wash saving his hair for last. When he finishes he shuts the water off and climbs out. He sighs and gets dressed. He slips a tight low cut black shirt on, smiles softly before grabbing a dark blood red corset, and laces it up. He mewls in slight discomfort as he slides on a mid thigh flare skirt and dances out of his bathroom with a happy smile on face. Grabbing his boots, he heads down stairs and giggles when he sees a sleepless Spirit standing at the kitchen sink drinking a large cup of coffee. Stein sits at the table with his own medium sized mug sipping at the dark liquid with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Have a nice night?" He chirps in question.

Stein smirks and snickers in satisfaction.

"I had a very wonderful night." He purrs.

Spirit blushes and nods his head shyly. Soul giggles at the embarrassed look on the red head's face, skips over to the table, and sits down across from his adoptive parents.

Spirit smiles and walks over to the table and sits down as well.

"Your friends arrive tomorrow don't they?" Spirit asks smiling.

Soul nearly squeals and nods rapidly.

"They do! I can't wait! I haven't seen Bast and Madness in ages~!" He chirps. "I've missed them so much~!"

Stein chuckles and shakes his head in amusement at his young charge. He catches Spirit's look and nods his head. Stein sighs and looks at the excited albino and studies him.

"Soul… We need to talk." Stein starts.

Soul stiffens at the words coming from his Meister's mouth. He pales further giving him a sickly look as he looks in the golden green eyes studying him. His tongue darts out and runs along his bottom lip and he nods.

"W-What d-do we ne-need to t-talk ab-about?" He asks stuttering.

This time Spirit speaks up. "Why you cried yourself to sleep last night over Shinigami-sama."

Soul whimpers and nearly sinks in his chair. He stares at Stein and Spirit with wide terror filled eyes.

Spirit gives Soul a soft smile and reaches out to lay his hand on Soul's shaking one. Stein nods his head towards Soul giving the albino a soft smile that he usually reserved for his lover.

"We're not condemning you or anything like that Soul, we promise." Spirit tells the fearful albino.

Soul's eyes fill with tears and he continues to stare at Stein and Spirit.

"I-If y-you a-aren't g-going t-to ma-make f-fun of-of m-me, t-then wh-why a-are y-you a-asking?" Soul questions as he starts to stutter, a problem he thought he had gotten rid of.

Stein frowns at the stuttering and studies Soul his gaze taking in every detail of his small Weapon. He glances over to his lover and sighs when he realizes the red head had not noticed Soul's speech problem.

'_He probably thinks it's because of the conversation.' _He thinks to himself.

He sighs and shakes his head before returning his gaze and thoughts back to the albino and the current conversation.

"Soul, we want to help." Spirit tells the boy as an answer.

Soul stiffens, the action only noticed by Stein. He shakes his head rapidly, white hair whipping his cheeks.

Stein decides to jump into the conversation not wanting to lose Soul, despite the fact that it was the furthest thing from his lovers mind to run the scared boy off.

"Soul, we don't want anything bad to happen to you. When we came home last night, you had cried yourself to sleep. There were tearstains on your pillow as well as smears from your make up. You were shaking like you were frozen despite the house being completely warm." His golden green eyes flash with warmth and he gives Soul another soft smile. "You are as good as our son Soul and as your pseudo parents we want you happy and at the moment you are far from happy. You are upset and love sick. I almost lost Spirit because I did not understand his feelings and I nearly lost the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I don't want to lose you as well and I know that Spirit is the exact same way."

Sprit nods and smiles gently at the albino. Soul's eyes water and his shoulders start to shake as he begins crying. Spirit's eyes widen and he stands quickly before wrapping his arms around Soul and pulling the crying albino to his chest murmuring soothingly in white hair. Stein catches Spirit's eyes and the red head nods. Stein stands and reaches over laying a hand on Soul's shoulder.

"I'll go inform Shinigami-Sama that we will be unable to attend today."

Spirit nods and Soul looks up at him with tear filled eyes and gives a heart-broken, watery smile.

"Thank you Stein…" He murmurs quietly.

Stein chuckles and leans down to press a kiss to Soul's head.

"You're my Weapon as your Meister; it is my job to ensure you are in completely health." He murmurs.

Soul giggles a little bit and nods. He curls into Spirit his fist clenching the Death Scythe's dark gray almost black shirt. Spirit inclines his head and begins murmuring in Soul's ear, calming the albino as Stein leaves the room.

Stein fogs the mirror over and quickly draws his finger across the glass the number dialing Shinigami appearing before fading and the call goes through. Shinigami's face appears in the mirror and the Death god claps his hands together.

"Stein! What has you calling so early in the morning?"

Stein resists the urge to twitch at the loud chipper voice of Shinigami.

"I'm calling to inform you that neither myself, Spirit, nor Soul will be at the academy today."

Stein blinks in confusion and he shakes his head, not really believing that Shinigami-sama had stiffened at the last name.

"Oh? Why will you three not be here?" Shinigami asks.

Stein stares at him wondering if he really imagined it.

"It is nothing to worry Lord Death." He replies. "We just have a problem to work out. We'll be back tomorrow."

Shinigami nods and claps his hands together.

"I'll see you tomorrow then won't I?" He asks tilting his head.

Stein nods and gives an almost bow.

"Of course Lord Death. We shall be there in the morning."

Shinigami nods and cuts off the connection. Stein's hand goes up to his screw and starts to twist it furiously his mind going over the minute body motions that he had noticed coming from the god of death. Shaking his head and putting the thoughts to the side for the moment before he walks back into the kitchen. He looks over to see Soul curled up in Spirit's lap, the red haired Meister running his hand through white locks of hair.

"Shinigami-Sama knows that we will not be attending school today." Stein tells them before sitting down.

Soul looks over at him his face flushes lightly and red eyes half lidded. He gives a tired smile and lays his head on Spirit's shoulder giving a soft purr of pleasure. Spirit chuckles and continues to run his fingers through Soul's white hair soothingly.

"Did he say anything Stein?" Spirit asks.

Stein shakes his head his hand going up to turn his screw again.

"No, he didn't say anything. Just asked why we wouldn't be there." He replies.

Soul gives a quite giggle and nuzzles Spirit's shoulder. Stein chuckles and studies Soul's form.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you had been experimented on." He comments.

Soul shifts and lies back against Spirit. He gives Stein a dark grin.

"What's to say I haven't?"

Stein blinks and stares at Soul. Soul giggles and hums sleepily.

"Why did you want to talk?" He asks softly.

Spirit chuckles and wraps his arms around Soul's form.

"You're crush on Shinigami, Soul. That's what." The other Weapon murmurs softly.

Soul sighs and slumps against Spirit with a small mutter.

"There's nothing to talk about. It's just a crush." He murmurs softly.

Stein frowns, his eyes studying Soul before he crosses his arms over his chest, leaning back into his chair.

"I don't think it's just a crush Soul."

Soul looks at him, his eyes widening, and he shakes his head.

"Not cool! It's just a crush."

Spirit laughs softly and hugs him tightly.

"You sound like I did before I admitted I loved Stein."

Stein chuckles uncrossing his arms to turn at his screw.

"If my observations are correct then Shinigami-sama was worried when I told him that you would be absent from school."

Soul looks at him his eyes filling with a hesitant hope.

"Do you really think so? I mean it could be because you and Spirit won't be at school today… Not because I'm not going." He replies softly looking down.

Stein shakes his head. "Spirit and I are often absent from the academy. His worry was not because of us."

Soul bites his bottom lip and looks up at Stein, red eyes looking into golden green.

"Do you really think he was worried about me?"

Stein nods and gives Soul a slight smile. "Yes I do."

Soul giggles and smiles happily. "It'd be awesome if he was…"

Spirit laughs softly.

"Do you really like him Soru?" He asks with a smile.

Soul's cheeks flame and he nods his head.

"I've liked Shinigami-sama since I came to Shibusen…"

Stein studies him carefully before nodding his head.

"When did you become so open minded Soul?"

Soul looks up at him and gives a soft smile that was usually out of place on the albino's face. He closes his eyes and hums softly before opening them and giggling.

"My grandmother and two cousins made sure that I never turned out like my parents. Wes was always gone but when he came home he made sure that their attention was on him so I could escape and go stay with my grandmother. My two cousins lived with her so the three of us were always together."

Stein's eyes narrow in thought at the admittance from the albino before he resumes twisting his screw.

"This would be the two cousins that are coming tomorrow right?" He asks.

Soul nods and purrs in happiness at the fact.

"I can't wait! I haven't seen them since they brought me to Shibusen…" He sighs softly and gives a bittersweet smile.

"If it wasn't for them I never would have gotten control… They worked with me constantly until I could transform at will."

Stein nods at the word's studying Soul closely. Spirit smiles and gives Soul a slight squeeze. Soul leans against him and smiles up at the red head.

"They're not what you'd expect them to be… I think they might have unnerved Shinigami when they came to see me off. I know my parents really don't like them."

Stein frowns and his mind goes over those words.

"You're parents aren't… kind?" He asks as if not knowing what word to say.

Soul looks over at him and nods his head giving Stein a bittersweet smile. Stein growls and stands up before walking over to Soul and Spirit. He grips Soul's chin in his hand and turns his head back and forth studying him closely.

"Did they touch you?" He questions his eyes dark.

Soul licks his lips and shifts in Spirit's lap his chin still trapped by Stein's fingers. Stein growls softly and lets go of Soul's chin before stepping back.

"Tell me. Did they?"

Soul nods his face red with shame. Stein clenches his eyes shut, his hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"You have no scars… Did you remove them?" He asks.

"No. My cousins made sure that nothing they did would leave any physical scars. They stopped the physical after Bastet did something. She refuses to tell me what, and her twin, Madness, will only say that they deserved it."

He shrugs. "It doesn't matter. Not anymore anyways."

Stein sits back down and shakes his head. Spirit decides to change the topic and grins brightly.

"So how long have you liked Shinigami-Sama?" He questions with a chirp.

Soul's face turns red and he ducks his head embarrassed. Stein chuckles at his reaction. Soul looks up his blood red eyes bright and shy.

"I've liked him for a few years now… I thought he was so cool when I first came here. Bast and Madness would tell me stories about the God of Death and when I saw him in person, when I saw the truth of those stories…"

He trails off his face a bright blood red. Spirit laughs and coos over Soul. Stein frowns, his thoughts haywire.

'_Stories? I wasn't aware that Shinigami was known to those outside our group of Meisters and Weapons…' _He thinks to himself watching as Spirit teases Soul playfully. _'Just who are these cousins of Soul's….'_

He shakes his head dispersing the thoughts for another time. He smirks and joins in the teasing, occasionally joining in asking questions with Spirit about Soul's feelings for the God.

Shinigami frowns looking at the mirror in front of him. He turns and walks over to the couch and sits down laying his head back against the back of the couch to look up at the ceiling of the Death room. He sighs and reaches up removing his mask allowing his human face to show. He looks like a much older version of Kidd though his eyes were more of molten amber and his features more angular and sharp. Taking off his gloves, he runs a calloused hand along his face groaning softly. Letting his hands fall on the couch beside him he wonders why he was feeling so disappointed that Soul would not be coming to visit him today.

"_**What's the matter Shinigami? He is only a Weapon. Why should he matter? It's not like he's yours nor is he your Death Scythe."**_

Shinigami growls his eyes narrowing at the words his other half spoke.

"**No. He is mine, my weapon, my scythe, my future Death Scythe."**He replies.

The voice laughs and Shinigami gets the impression it was smirking at him.

"_**Then you should do something to claim him Shinigami, before someone else takes him away."**_ The voice coos

Shinigami growls at this and his eyes flash to black. He stands and walks over to the mirror studying his appearance.

"**Would he want this?" **Shinigami questions himself.

He studies his appearance, molten amber eyes trailing over his reflection. Shoulder length black hair was streaked with white; his skin was alabaster pale from never seeing sunlight. He brought a hand up and carefully pressed the black rings around his eyes that signified his lack of sleep.

"_**We will have to see Shinigami."**_ The voice purrs with a chuckle.

Shinigami's eyes flash at the word's his inner voice purrs to him and he smirks, his reflection smirking back, satisfaction shining in those molten amber eyes of his. His tongue darts out, wetting his lips.

"You will be mine Soul Eater Evans." He says his eyes glowing with anticipation.

* * *

><p><strong>*spins around in Stein's computer chair* It is finished~! *cackles* How do you like it? Please don't be afraid to review! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside *coos*<strong>

**Soul: ….Who gave her sugar? That is really not cool people.**

**Shinigami: *bounces in and claps his together happily* Embrace your inner youth!**

**Soul: *slams his frying pan against Shinigami's head* I'm going to kill her for letting you watch that. **

***backs away slowly from a pissed Soul* Um…. *gulps at the furious glare* I'M SORRY! *runs to hide***

**Soul: *sighs and taps the pan against his leg* Review people. It makes us all happy. *shark like grin***


	3. Author's Note Sorry Darlings!

Hi everyone! Its your author BL here and I just wanted to inform you that Truly Beautiful Colors will be going through a rewrite. I don't know how soon I'll have it done but I'll be working on it whenever I can. I'm really sorry that I haven't gotten more of TBC out there really are no excuses I could give my readers to explain why I haven't been working on TBC, but I have. I just haven't gotten very far. Halfway through writing up my third chapter my plot bunny for the story died and my muse decided to go on vacation. Also during that time, I suffered technical difficulties with my computer, having destroyed keyboard with a glass of water a few months after that I managed to crack my laptop screen and using a monitor to type where everyone can see my work just isn't something I like doing so my writing came to a standstill. However, I've recently gotten around to finally replacing my poor electronic baby and I do have a slowly growing plot bunny to take the place of the poor decayed remains of TBC's original. I don't know when exactly I'll have the first chapters of TBC's revised version will be up but I'm hoping that I'll be able to start on it after the holidays.

I think everyone so much for all their patience and the wonderful reviews I've gotten from everyone. However, it's not just TBC that is getting a revision. I'm planning on completely redoing a few of my other stories as well, adding to them and giving them more depth and detail, which I'm hoping you will all enjoy. Thank you guys so much for everything. I hope that all future work will be as well reviewed as my current work.

~Bastet Leonidus~


End file.
